


Headcanons: Rodolphus/Sirius II

by Malfoy (Houseofmalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death Eaters, M/M, Second War with Voldemort, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Malfoy
Summary: Headcanons of Rodolphus when he finds out Bellatrix has killed Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange
Kudos: 12





	Headcanons: Rodolphus/Sirius II

**Author's Note:**

> Written per request of someone on tumblr.

  * SO it should be noted that ~~Azkaban is a horrific excuse for a prison and what the hell was JK or the ministry thinking going down that route for criminals like obviously the Lestranges deserved A LOT but how was this gonna help anyone at all and don’t get me started on poor Sirius but he’s dead in this au so anyway~~ Rodolphus and Bellatrix responded VERY differently to Azkaban. 
  * They both lost it but in very different ways. Bella became even more blindly devoted to Voldemort, lost any sense of conscience or restraint she might have had (unless it came to Cissy, god bless the Spinner’s End chapter in HBP). Rodolphus not so much. 
  * He wasn’t at the ministry that night. He was at Malfoy Manor with an anxious Narcissa who was waiting for her husband to return, drinking a little too much while indulging her in remembering the years before Azkaban. 
  * Rodolphus didn’t even think about Sirius, really. The plan to retrieve the prophecy only included him as a means to lure Harry to the ministry, not to actually have Sirius anywhere near the fighting. 
  * He didn’t think it a possibility. When he realised he was wrong, he wasn’t sure how to react. 
  * Pureblood etiquette rules don’t teach you what the appropriate response is to finding out your wife killed the guy (who’s also her cousin, what a family) you low-key fell in love with a decade and a half ago while you were busy denying that he was anything more than a no-strings-attached shag. Especially not when your best friend and sister-in-law has simultaneously heard her husband’s been sentenced to life in Azkaban.
  * Delicate situation, maybe? So obviously he downs his wine and tells Bella, who’s still all too fucking happy about having killed Sirius, to fuck off. 
  * Narcissa, generally, is very in tune with how her friends are feeling and what they need, and she’s used to being there for them. Especially during the first war, but it hasn’t changed all that much. 
  * At that moment, even though she can guess what’s going through Rodolphus’ mind, she doesn’t give anything to show that she even cares. Lucius just got locked up and we all know the consequences THAT’S gonna have for the Malfoys. She’s excused.
  * Rodolphus spends most of the night making sure Cissa’s okay because for one, he cares about her more than his own damn self let’s be real, and it’s a nice way to distract himself from not having any goddamn idea as to what he’s supposed to be feeling atm. 
  * On one hand, it doesn’t feel like he has a right to feel anything about it. One (very angry) love declaration 15-16 years ago? Please. On the other hand, it feels like he’s supposed to feel a whole lot more than just… nothing. 
  * Nothing, despite knowing that even though the actual confession only came at the end of October, 1981, there was so much more to it than just a good shag every now and then. Nothing, because Rodolphus hasn’t really felt anything at all since setting foot into Azkaban so many years ago. 
  * Nothing, until he gets to his rooms in Malfoy Manor (Lestrange Manor, used as headquarters during the first war, has been under too close a watch of the ministry since they broke out), and then it’s everything.
  * Then he’s cursing to himself, quietly at first and consistently growing louder; then he doesn’t recall punching anything but there’s blood on the wall that matches the wounds on his knuckles; then he nearly throws a half-empty bottle of fire whiskey at his brother when Rabastan comes to see what the hell is going on. 
  * Rodolphus isn’t even sure why, really. 
  * Sirius was never supposed to mean anything and he doesn’t know when exactly that changed, but if this is the result of that change?
  * He doesn’t want it. 



**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! My tumblr is @malfoy if you want to leave your own requests.


End file.
